Cinta Harus Memilih
by NaCha Hyuuga
Summary: Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura tapi bagaimana jika dia juga menyukai Hinata disaat yang sama? pada siapakah Naruto akan memberikan hatinya?


Hai, Minna! Salam super buat semua pembaca setia aku /ciileh pedean. Haha hari ini aku balik lagi bawa fict baru yang err... keren menurutku /ckckck.

Fict ini aku persembahkan buat MutKai sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16, Happy Birthday, Selamat Netes! Dan buat Apul-chan yang setiap jumpa selalu negrequest fict complicated yang bikin otakku juga ikut2an complicated. Buat Inem, CyiPut 'n Novi yang selalu support aku untuk terus nulis. Dan untuk semua pembaca tentunya.

**Ya udah deh dari pada kebanyakan bacot langsung aja nih.**

**NaCha Hyuuga**

_**Present**_

Cinta Itu Harus Memilih

**Disclaimer : **All characters are belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But the story line is belongs to Me.

**Warning **: So Gaje, Abalness, Nista very much melebur jadi satu dalam fict ini. Hope you LIKE it!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdering sedari tadi. Semua orang sudah beranjak pulang. Tampak jelas dari ruang-ruang kelas yang mulai kosong. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang masih berada di sekolah sore itu.

"Lalu kita gunakan rumus Phytagoras seperti ini..." suara lembut seorang gadis bergema di ruang kelas X – 1 Konoha Gakuen. Gadis beriris amethys itu tampak begitu sabar menjelaskan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal matematika pada seorang pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah mengerti, Naruto-kun?" tanya gadis itu pada Naruto.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak aku belum mengerti. Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi, Hinata?" gadis bernama Hinata itu menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah entah berapa kali ia menjelaskan pada Naruto mengenai soal yang sama tapi ia masih belum mengerti juga. Sepertinya Hinata memerlukan kesabaran ekstra dalam hal ini. Yah, walaupun Naruto berbeda kelas dengannya Hinata tetap tak keberatan mengajari Naruto.

"Apa? Aku sudah menjelaskannya berkali-kali masa kau belum paham juga?" Hinata agak meragukan Naruto. Ia yakin Naruto tidak sebodoh yang dikatakan orang-orang untuk mengerti apa yang barusan ia ajarkan padanya.

Hinata melihat jam di tangannya telah menunjukan pukul 16.00. Sebenarnya Hinata senang bisa bersama Naruto. Tapi, Hinata takut ia akan berharap terlalu banyak dari pemuda itu. Apa lagi semenjak Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata melalui sms beberapa minggu lalu. Awalnya Hinata mengganggap Naruto hanya bercanda karena Naruto tak pernah membahas soal pernyataan cinta itu padanya. Apalagi Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto sudah lama berpacaran dengan Haruno Sakura.

Tapi belakangan ini Naruto sering menunjukan perhatian lebih padanya. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Hinata merasa senang dengan sikap Naruto itu, tapi setiap kali perasaan senang itu menjalari hatinya bayangan tentang Naruto dan Sakura yang sudah bersama sejak lama membuatnya takut untuk berharap.

"Habisnya bahasa yang kau gunakan itu terlalu rumit. Otakku sulit untuk mencernanya." Naruto ngeles.

Hinata kembali menghela nafasnya berat. Sebenarnya ia senang dapat lebih lama bersama Naruto tapi saat bayangan gadis musim semi itu melintas di benaknya ia jadi sangat emosional. Hinata mengutuk kebodohan Naruto dalam hati. Ia menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Ingin rasanya menjitak kepala pirangnya itu. Tapi begitu melihat senyum cerah khas Naruto amarahnya langsung luluh begitu saja. "Baiklah aku ulangi. Tapi kau harus mengerti kali ini!" jawab Hinata akhirnya. Naruto hanya mengangguk antusias.

"...setelah itu, akarkan hasil penjumlahannya dan kau dapatkan hasilnya. Kau mengerti?" tanya Hinata. Naruto tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Kening Hinata berkerut ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Naruto yang menatapnya intens. "Na-Naruto-kun.." panggil Hinata.

Hinata ingin sekali menghindari tatapan tajam shapierre Naruto tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan tubuhnya kaku dan mati rasa. Perlahan wajah Naruto mendekat. Semakin dekat ke wajahnya. Hinata mulai tenggelam dalam shapierre Naruto yang membabukan. Naruto menggerakan wajahnya semakin dekat hingga hidung dan kening mereka saling bersentuhan. Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu. Hinata dapat merasakan hangat nafas Naruto yang seakan tertahan dan tidak beraturan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata menatap Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini.

Tangan mungil Hinata bergerak menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari wajahnya. "Ha-hati-hati dengan wajahmu Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tergagap. Semburat merah tipis tampak diwajahnya. Hinata tak percaya akan hal yang barusan terjadi.

"Go-gomen ne. Kita lanjutkan lagi ya!" pinta Naruto. Jika kau melihat dengan teliti, maka kau juga akan melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah tan Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah. Kau harus menggunakan rumus phytagoras seper..." kata-kata Hinata terhenti begitu ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya. Hinata melihat ke samping dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Hinata. "Na-naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata pelan nyaris bebisik.

"Sebentar saja! Aku lelah!" sahut Naruto. Hinata tak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto kali ini. Ia tak peduli lagi akan tanggapan orang lain tentangnya. Ia tak peduli akan perasaan Sakura jika melihat ia dan Naruto saat ini. Hinata mengabaikan semuanya. Tak ada salahnya jadi egois untuk hari ini saja kan?

Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Naruto. Hinata senang bersama Naruto. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang munafik dengan mengatakan kalau ia tak akan menyukai Naruto karena Naruto sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura. Tapi perasaan itu tak bisa ia pungkiri. Ia menyukai Naruto dan ia senang bersama pemuda itu. Kemilau jingga yang menyelinap masuk dari sela-sela jendela mulai memudar seiring dengan kelopak mata Hinata yang mulai terpejam.

Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Tampaknya gadis indigo satu ini begitu kelelahan setelah semua aktivitas sekolahnya. Ia merasa begitu mengantuk. Ia menutup matanya perlahan yang mulai terasa berat.

Drrrtt... Drrrrttt...

Hinata kembali membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat itu karena ponselnya bergetar. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan melempar ponsel itu ke wajah orang yang mengganggu istirahat malamnya. Dengan malas ia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja belajar. Sebuah sms dari orang yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya. Hinata tersenyum entah kemana perginya perasaan kesalnya tadi. Ingin rasanya ia melompat kegirangan hanya karena sebuah sms dari Naruto. Hinata membuka pesan itu dan mulai membacanya.

_Apa kau sudah makan, Hime?_

_-Naruto-_

Senyum bahagia khasnya pun perlahan menghilang tergantikan oleh ekspresi tak senang. Awalnya Hinata berpikir bahwa sms itu ditujukan untuknya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto salah kirim. Seharusnya itu untuk Sakura. Aneh sekali rasanya kalau Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hime. Dan lagi Naruto tak pernah memanggilnya Hime sebelumnya. Hinata ingat Naruto pernah memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Hime, Naruto juga pernah cerita soal itu.

Perasaan perih mulai menjalar di hati Hinata. Wajar saja jika Naruto mengirimkan sms seperti itu pada Sakura. Sebagai sepasang kekasih kan memang sudah biasa melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan yang paling membuat hatinya sakit adalah pernyataan cinta Naruto waktu itu. Hinata tak ingin berharap tapi tetap saja ia mengharapkannya. Seharusnya kalau memang Naruto masih menyukai Sakura dia tak perlu mengatakan padanya bahwa ia menyukainya. Hal itu hanya akan membuat Hinata menderita.

Bibir merah muda milik Hinata bergetar. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia harus menahannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi lemah dan menangisi hal konyol seperti itu. Ia harus berusaha tegar. Ia ingin menjauh dari Naruto tapi jujur ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa jika tak melihat senyum hangat pemuda itu. Hari-harinya akan terasa sepi jika ia tak mendengar tawa renyah dan ledekan-ledekan yang sering pemuda itu lontarkan padanya.

_Sepertinya kau salah kirim, Naruto-kun.  
-Hinata-_

Hinata menghela nafas berat lalu mengirimkan balasan tersebut pada Naruto. Hinata merasa sakit di bagian hatinya. Tak ingin terlalu memikirnya ia pun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali tidur tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Hinata menagajak Ino dan Ten-Ten untuk pergi berenang bersama. Mungkin dengan berenang dapat menenangkan pikirannya sejenak dari masalah cintanya dengan Naruto. Sekaligus Hinata juga ingin minta pada Ten-Ten untuk mengajarinya berenang untuk ujian praktek olahraga beberapa hari lagi.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah bak porselen milik gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu. Rambut indigonya yang terurai bergerak mengikuti irama angin. Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" Ino menepuk bahu Hinata dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ehm…" Gumam Hinata. Ia tak membalas tatapan Ino dan malah sibuk memainkan kakinya di air kolam yang jernih.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Kau jangan terlalu berharap aku takut kau hanya dipermainkan olehnya." Ino mengelus punggung Hinata mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum menatap Ino.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang tampak begitu cerah hari ini. "Tapi ia selalu hadir dipikirankanku saat aku mencoba untuk melupakannya, Ino." Ucap Hinata masih memandang langit yang berwarna senada dengan mata Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara membuatmu lupa padanya walaupun hanya sementara." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara itu. Ia melihat Ten-Ten yang berjalan mendekati mereka. Ten-Ten tersenyum ke arahnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Ino. Hinata tak mengerti apa maksud kedipan itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan tubuhnya bergerak jatuh ke kolam renang. Ino dan Ten-Ten tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi bodoh Hinata. Lalu mereka pun juga ikut menceburkan diri ke kolam dan mulai berenang.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, kini tiba waktunya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Ten-Ten dijemput oleh Lee. Sedangkan Hinata pulang bersama Ino. Mereka pulang menggunakan motor matic milik Ino. Hinata cukup senang hari ini, setidaknya ia dapat sedikit membuang beban pikiran tentang Naruto.

Ino mengantar Hinata pulang ke Mansion Hyuuga. Tapi tiba-tiba saat hendak berbelok ke jalan yang menghubungkan mereka langsung ke mansion sebuah pengendara motor lain datang dan tabrakan hampir saja terjadi. Untungnya Ino sempat mengelak sehingga tidak menabrak pengendara tersebut. Alhasil mereka jatuh kehilangan keseimbangan.

Mentari pagi mulai menampakan kemilau jingganya di ufuk timur. Hinata mengerjap-erjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Badannya yang masih terasa sakit akibat tabrakan semalam membuatnya enggan untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini.

Untungnya luka Hinata tak terlalu parah, hanya kaki dan tangannya saja yang terkilir. Lain halnya dengan Ino, gadis berambut ponytail itu mendapat luka yang lebih serius. Mungkin Ino tidak akan datang hari ini. Hinata jadi merasa bersalah seharusnya ia tak meminta Ino untuk menemaninya semalam. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja tak masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi ia tak ingin terlalu memanjakan dirinya hanya karena luka kecil seperti itu.

Drrrtt... Drrrtttt... Drrrt...

Getar panjang dari ponsel Hinata terdengar. Hinata beranjank dari tempat tidurnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Naruto. Hinata menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan ponselnya pada pada telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata pada seseorang di sebrang sana.

"Ha'i. Daijoubu ka?" tanya Naruto. Ada getar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Ha'i daijoubu."

"Kau tidak akan datang hari ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku akan datang."

"Loh, kau kan masih sakit. Istirahat saja dulu." Saran Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak saran Naruto. Meskipun ia tahu Naruto tak akan melihatnya. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memanjakan luka kecil seperti ini."

"Hahaha. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Eh? Tidak usah aku takut merepotkanmu. Aku naik bus saja." Hinata menolak tawaran Naruto untuk menjemputnya. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia sangat ingin berangkat sekolah bersama Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi lagi padamu. Jadi tunggu aku."

"T-tapi..." hinata tak bisa berkomentar lagi karena Naruto sudah keburu memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka.

Hinata menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah entah berapa kali ia melakukan itu pagi ini. Hinata siap-siap dan menunggu Naruto di depan rumahnya. Tak lama Naruto datang dengan motornya. Mereka pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama.

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto terus saja menanyakan tentang keadaan Hinata. Tampaknya ia begitu mengkhawatirkan gadis itu. Hinata senang jika Naruto khawatir akan keadaanya. Walaupun Hinata tahu ia tak boleh seperti itu. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia juga manusia yang ingin merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan manusia-manusia lainnya. Dan kebahagiannya adalah Naruto. Untung saja Sakura tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Jadi Hinata dapat bebas bersama Naruto tanpa perlu menghiraukan Sakura.

_'Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu, Naruto-kun' _

Naruto kembali meminum jusnya. Ia menghabiskannya hingga terdengar suara dari gelasnya. Ia merasa bosan seharian ini. Semua pelajaran terasa amat membosankan hingga ia lebih memilih ke kantin daripada berada dalam kelas untuk mendengarkan celotehan dari guru-guru yang membosankan itu. Pemuda jabrik itu mengkutak-katik ponsel tanpa tombol a.k.a layar sentuhnya itu untuk mengisi kekosongan. Ia melihat foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya. Foto ia dan Sakura mendominasi. Hanya ada beberapa foto dirinya yang tanpa Sakura di situ. Naruto tersenyum melihat potret gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Senyum lembut yang terpatri di wajah ayunya dan kelereng zambrud yang berkilau itu selalu bisa membuat hatinya berdesir. Tak lupa Naruto mengganti wallpaper hp-nya dengan foto ia dan Sakura.

Naruto terus menggeser foto-fotonya. Hingga tiba-tiba foto Hinata yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Senyum itu pun memudar. Ada getaran aneh yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Perasaan apa ini? Naruto tak tahu. Mungkinkah ia juga menyukai Hinata di saat ia masih bersama Sakura?

Menurut Naruto, Hinata itu adalah gadis yang baik, manis, dan juga pintar. Ia juga ingat pernah mengatakan ia menyukai gadis itu melalui sms. Waktu itu Naruto merasa ia harus mengatakannya. Karena jujur ia juga merasa tenang bersama Hinata. Tapi di lain sisi, ia juga tidak ingin melepaskan Sakura. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur Sakura tidak satu sekolah dengan mereka. Jadi ia dapat bebas bersama Hinata di sekolah tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sakura. Toh gadis itu juga tidak akan tahu. Pemikiran yang sama dengan Hinata.

Tapi tahukah kau Naruto kalau yang ia lakukan dapat menyakiti perasaan seseorang. Ya, Naruto sadar dan tahu betul akan hal itu. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menghentikannya. Saat ia bersama Sakura ia merasa senang, karena Sakura adalah gadis yang menjadi incarannya sejak SMP. Selain itu, kepribadian Sakura juga menyenangkan, ia begitu peduli pada Naruto. Di lain sisi, ia juga merasakan hal yang sama saat bersama Hinata. Naruto bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia ingin bersama Hinata, tapi ia tak mungkin melepaskan Sakura. Ia ingin tetap bersama Sakura tapi bayangan Hinata selalu menghantui pikirannya. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata, ia masih tetap bisa bersama gadis itu disekolah tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan perasaan Sakura.

Naruto beralih dari folder fotonya ke sebuah folder yang berisi lagu-lagu favoritnya. 'mendengarkan musik mungkin akan menyenangkan' pikirnya. Ia mengeluarkan headset putihnya dari dalam saku celananya dan memasangnya di telinganya. Naruto menggerakan kepalanya seirama dengan ketukan musik yang ia dengar. Sampai tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang melepaskan salah satu headseat-nya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan memasang satu headseat Naruto di telinganya. Naruto membalas senyuman itu.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" tanya Naruto heran. Tak biasanya Hinata keluar saat jam pelajaran.

"Tidak ada guru yang masuk. Jadi aku ke keluar dan kebetulan melihatmu di sini." jawab Hinata. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. _'Manis'_ pikir Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti akan apa yang baru di katakan oleh Hinata. Hinata merebut ponsel Naruto dari tangannya. Ia menggeser-geser playlist Naruto mencari lagu yang ia suka. Naruto tak keberatan akan hal itu. Hinata tersenyum saat menemukan lagu favoritnya dan ia pun memutarnya.

"_Everbody laughing in my mind..." _Naruto mulai menyanyikan lagu itu. Hinata terkejut ternyata Naruto juga tahu tentang lagu itu.

"..._That should be me holding your hand_." Hinata juga ikut menyanyikannya. Mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan satu headseat tersambung di telinga mereka. Mereka tak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar yang mulai ramai pengunjung karena bel sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

Lagu itu selesai. Naruto melepas headseat-nya. Hinata menoleh ke arahnya bingung kenapa Naruto melepaskannya. "Kau mau beli minum?" Naruto yang merasa tenggorokannya kering berniat untuk membeli minuman untuk melegakan dahaganya. Hinata mengangguk menerima tawaran Naruto untuk membelikannya minuman. Naruto beranjak menuju kedai yang menjual minuman dan memesan dua gelas jus. Sembari menunggu pesanannya siap ia memandang ke arah Hinata yang masih setia duduk di sana sambil mendengarkan lagu dari hp-nya. Naruto tersenyum padanya, senyum yang tulus namun sulit untuk diartikan.

Naruto kembali kembali dengan dua gelas jus di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan satu pada Hinata dan meminum yang satunya lagi. "Ini minumlah!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata tak bergeming, ia hanya diam saja tak merespon ucapan Naruto. Naruto merasa heran dengan pewaris utama Hyuuga yang satu ini. Ada apa dengannya, bukankah tadi ia baik-baik saja. Naruto melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Gadis itu tersentak.

"Kau melamun ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? I-iya. Gomen ne!" Naruto heran kenapa Hinata melamun padahal biasanya ia tahu gadis itu tak suka melamun.

"Ini jus mu." Naruto menyodorkan jus itu pada Hinata. Hinata tak langsung meminumnya. Ia hanya memandanginya.

Naruto kembali memasang satu headseat yang menggantung. "Kau tidak mau minum?" tanya Naruto heran kenapa Hinata tak meminum jus yang telah ia belikan.

Cukup lama Hinata terdiam. Tak merespon pertanyaan Naruto. "Maaf. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Hinata melepas headseat nya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Bayangan Hinata perlahan menjauh kemudian hilang dari pandangannya saat gadis itu berbelok. Naruto kembali meminum jusnya. Sepertinya ia harus menghabiskan dua gelas jus kali ini. Tak apalah jus bermanfaat juga kok bagi kesehatan. Naruto merasa tak suka dengan musik dangdut yang ia dengar melalui headseatnya. Ia menyalakan ponselnya berniat untuk mematikan musik yang sedang diputar.

Lampu layar touchscreen nya menyala. Ia membuka kunci tombolnya. Mata shapierrenya terbelalak begitu menyadari menu playlistnya telah berganti. Foto ia dan Sakura saat ber-selfie di pantai dengan background matahari tenggelam terpampang nyata. Naruto menoleh kebelakang ke arah di mana Hinata pergi tadi. Matanya mendadak sayu dan dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

"Gomen ne Hinata." gumam pemuda pemilik tiga garis tipis mirip kumis kucing itu.

Ino bingung dengan tingkah Hinata seharian ini. Sejak tadi setiap kali ia dan Ten-Ten mengajaknya bicara ia hanya diam dan melamun. Jika Ino atau Ten-Ten bertanya atau sekedar meminta pendapat padanya ia hanya mengangguk tak bersemangat.

"Doushite, Hinata?" tanya Ino akhirnya. Ia tak tahan sedari tadi terus saja diacuhkan oleh Hinata.

"Ehm, Daijoubu Ino-chan!" gumam Hinata.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Naruto?" tanya Ten-Ten yang juga mulai penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata hari ini.

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Ino memutar matanya bosan dengan masalah Hinata yang tak kunjung selesai. "Sudahlah lupakan saja dia. Apa sih istimewanya si dobe itu?" oh, Ino hentikan kebiasaanmu berkata itu. Kau membuat Hinata semakin frustasi.

"Tidak semudah itu Ino." Hinata menunduk dalam. Matanya mulai tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar berusaha menahan tangis.

"Ino kau membuatnya sedih." Ten-Ten mendelik tajam ke arah Ino. Ino yang dipelototi seperti itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan memasang ekspresi inosennya. Ten-ten mengelus pundak Hinata berusaha menenangkan sahabat baiknya itu. "Tenanglah. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada kami." Saran Ten-Ten.

Hinata menarik nafasnya panjang lalu membuangnya melalui mulut. "Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanya padaku. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau aku pasti akan merasa sakit tapi aku tetap saja berharap padanya. Harusnya aku mendengarkanmu Ino. Harusnya aku melupakannya tapi hatiku menghianatiku." Ucap Hinata. Ino mendekat ke arah Hinata dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Ceritakanlah. Mungkin curhat bisa membuatmu agak tenang." Ino menawarkan diri untuk mendengar cerita Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. "Kemarin aku melihat foto Naruto bersama Sakura di ponsel Naruto saat kami bertemu di kantin. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat. Naruto tersenyum di foto itu. Sepertinya ia senang sekali. Aku cemburu, Ino, Ten-Ten. Rasanya sesak sekali." Hinata menepuk dadanya yang masih terasa sakit.

"Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus, Hinata. Kau harus bicara padanya. Tanyakan tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak boleh egois seperti itu." Ino mulai geram melihat tingkah Naruto yang terus saja membuat Hinata menangis dan bersedih.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini tapi harus ku akui Ino benar. Si rambut duren itu memang egois. Dia menyatakan cinta padamu saat ia masih bersama Sakura. Apa-apaan dia itu. Apa dia tidak sadar dia menyakitimu. Katakan padanya dia tidak bisa memiliki dua hati sekaligus. Dia harus melepaskan salah satunya dan bertahan pada yang satunya. Itu namanya poligami Hinata." jelas Ten-Ten panjang lebar. Ino menjitak kepala Ten-Ten mendengar argumentasi gadis bercepol dua itu yang menurutnya asal nyeplos saja.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mengakui ini tapi Ten-Ten benar. Kau harus membuatnya memilih." saran Ino. Ten-ten mengangguk setuju.

Hinata menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. "Ta-tapi bagaimana?" Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Eoh, seperti yang ku bilang tadi, tanyakan padanya!" kata Ino.

"Ta-tapi aku kan malu. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku ke-geeran nantinya." tolak Hinata. Yah, wajar saja dia malu, dia kan Hyuuga.

"Tapi kau akan tersakiti terus. Percayalah dia tidak akan menganggapmu begitu!" ucap Ten-Ten mencoba meyakinkan Hinata.

"...baiklah akan ku coba." Jawab Hinata akhirnya setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya. Ia membuka menu pesan dan mengetik sms untuk Hinata. Hanya satu kata 'Konbawa'. Ia menatapnya lama dan menghapusnya lagi. Mengetiknya lagi dan menghapusnya lagi. Begitu terus hingga entah sampai berapa kali.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan melemparkan ponselnya kesamping tubuhnya. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengirimkan sms pada Hinata hari ini. Ia tak ingin membuat gadis itu bersedih karenanya. Jujur dalam lubuk hatinya Naruto ingin bersama Hinata. Tapi ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Setelah semua perjuangannya untuk memenangkan hati gadis itu, tak mungkin ia melepaskannya begitu saja. Naruto bingung, siapa yang harus ia pertahankan. Ia tak mungkin memiliki keduanya sekaligus, kan?

Naruto tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan tapi ia berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia merasa tidak bertanggung jawab sekarang. Ia menyesal pernah mengatakan ia menyukai gadis itu. Bukan karena ia ingin mempermainkannya dan menjadikannya pelarian saat tak ada Sakura, melainkan karena ia merasa bersalah telah menyakiti Hinata dan menggantungkan perasaan gadis itu.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan kristal sahapierre itu di balik kelopak matanya. Ia tak mencoba untuk tidur, bahkan ia tak merasa mengatuk sama sekali. Ia hanya mencoba berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. ia sadar ia telah menyakiti perasaan Hinata—tidak bukan hanya Hinata tapi juga Sakura. Ya, tanpa ia sadari ia telah menyakiti perasaan Sakura jika gadis musim semi itu tahu apa yang telah pacarnya lakukan di belakangnya.

Drrrtt... Drrrttttt... Drrrtt...

Ponsel touchscreen Naruto bergetar panjang menandakan sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Naruto menatap layar ponselnya lama. Memandang foto Sakura yang sengaja di-setting agar muncul setiap kali gadis itu menelpon. Naruto agak ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Ia merasa tak pantas menerima telpon dari gadis itu mengingat ia telah mengkhianatinya tanpa gadis itu sadari.

Panggilan itu terputus. Mungkin karena Naruto terlalu lama membiarkannya tanpa mengangkatnya. Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Sebuah panggilan dari orang yang sama. Agak lama tapi akhirnya Naruto mengangkatnya juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya suara di sebrang sana sebelum Naruto sempat mengataka 'hallo'.

"...ha'i. Aku baik-baik saja!" cukup lama Naruto memberikan jawaban pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak pernah menelponku aku pikir terjadi sesuatu padamu. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau tidak apa-apa." ucap Sakura di sebrang sana.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Sakura memanggil namanya berkali-kali memastikan Naruto masih tetap pada smbungan telpon. "Naruto?"

"Aku merindukanmu, Hime!" gumam Naruto membuat semburat merah merona di kedua pipi Sakura. Sayang ia tak melihatnya.

"Na-nani? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ehm, tidak apa-apa. Maaf."

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu minta maaf untuk hal seperti itu kan Naruto."

"Haha. Maafka aku!" dalam hati Naruto merasa lega untunglah Sakura tidak tahu kalau ia telah dikhianati.

Yah, akhirnya obrolan panjang pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sakura. Hingga larut malam mereka mengobrol sampai akhirnya tak terdengar lagi suara dari sebrang sana. Mungkin Sakura telah tertidur. Dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Dan Hari ini berlalu dan Naruto tidur tanpa bisa memutuskan siapa yang akan ia pilih. Sepertinya Naruto masih ingin bersama keduanya hingga ia dapat menetapkan hatinya.

Hinata merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang saat tak ada satu pesan pun dari Naruto yang masuk ke handphone-nya. Tapi hari berikutnya Naruto mengirimkan pesan. Hinata senang tapi sesuai saran dari kedua sahabatnya ia tak boleh membalasnya. Ia harus membuat Naruto merasa kehilangan dirinya. Tapi, andai Hinata tahu hal itu tidak berpengaruh besar pada Naruto. Jika Hinata tak membalas pesan Naruto masih ada Sakura yang akan membalas pesannya kan?

Beberapa hari berlalu, Hinata masih tetap tak mau membalas pesan Naruto. Walaupun itu membuatnya tersiksa kerinduan ia harus tetap bertahan. Lebih baik sakit sekarang daripada nanti.

Hinata berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah pagi ini. Masih terlalu pagi sepertinya. Udara bersih pagi hari membuat paru-parunya terasa sejuk. Ia membayangkan jika ada Naruto saat ini yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus khayalan bodoh itu. Ia harus melupakan Naruto. Ia tak boleh memikirkan pemuda itu lagi. Tidak boleh.

Hinata menelusuri koridor yang masih lenggang itu karena tak banyak siswa yang datang sepagi dirinya. Ia berjalan melewati beberapa ruang kelas yang juga masih kosong menuju kelasnya di ujung lorong koridor. Dari kejauhan ia melihat seorang murid yang berjalan ke arahnya. Hinata menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa itu. Dan Hinata mengenalinya, ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi sayang nasib cintanya masih belum jelas.

"Ohayo, Hinata!" sapa Naruto.

"Ehm. Ohayo, Naruto-kun! Kau datang pagi sekali." Ujar Hinata.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe. Itu karena aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengcapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu hari ini." Naruto tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya. Tapi sayang cahaya matahari tidak menyorot ke arahnya sekarang sehingga tidak ada kilauan di giginya seperti milik si alis tebal, Rock Lee.

"Eh? Kau ingat hari ulang tahunku?" Hinata tak percaya bahwa Naruto masih mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Hati Hinata berlonjak senang akan hal itu.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa!" jawab Naruto. Ia membuka resleting tasnya dan mengeluar sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Ini!" Naruto menyerahkan sebuah boneka musang ekor sembilan yang membawa hati bertuliskan "I LOVE YOU' itu pada Hinata.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi putih gadis itu. Ia tersipu malu menerima hadiah itu pada Naruto. "Arigato, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata.

"Sama-sama. Oiya, kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas sms dariku? Kau sombong sekarang." Ucap Naruto pada Hinata sambil berjalan menuju ke kursi panjang di taman Konoha Gakuen.

Hinata duduk dikursi diikuti Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. "Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin diganggu."

Kening Naruto berkedut. Ia terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. "Seperti inikah kau sekarang? Kau sengaja tidak membalasnya. Apa kau sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan pada Naruto berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu kalau ia tak seperti yang pemuda itu bilang. "Ti-tidak bukan begitu. A-aku..." Hinata memberikan jeda pada kalimatnya.

"Aku apa?" Kening Naruto semakin berkerut tak memahami maksud kalimat Hinata.

_'Ayo Hinata! Kau harus mengatakannya!'_ batin gadis itu. "Emm... Anno... Etto... Naruto-kun. Apa tidak apa kita terus seperti ini?" tanya Hinata agak ragu.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tentang pernyataan cintamu padaku waktu itu. Apa itu sungguhan?" tanya Hinata. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka mulai mengarah ke hal yang lebih serius sekarang.

"... tentang itu, tentu saja aku serius." Jawab Naruto. Ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk memainkan boneka pemberiannya tadi.

"Benarkah?" pipi gadis itu semakin merona sekarang. "T-tapi kenapa?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap shapierre Naruto.

"Maaf ya. Aku tahu aku membuatmu menderita karena ini. Andai saja aku bertemu denganmu lebih dulu, mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah." aku Naruto.

Amethys Hinata membulat. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Akhirnya ia mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan kembali menunduk menatap boneka pemberian Naruto. Bayangan tentang gadis musim semi itu kembali terlintas di benaknya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Hinata to-the-point.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berfikir sejenak. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu. Tapi aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja. Jadi kupikir..." Naruto memberikan jeda agak panjang pada kalimatnya. "Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini terus. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berubah. Aku ingin kau tetap ada bersamaku." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura jika ia tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Hinata. Walaupun ia senang saat ia mendengar langsung saat Naruto bilang ingin tetap bersama, tapi ia juga memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Kalau ini terus berlanjut tanpa sadar ia akan menjadi perusak hubungan Naruto dan Sakura, bukan. Ia juga khawatir dengan perasaan Sakura jika gadis itu tahu kekasihnya juga menyukai gadis lain.

"Aku juga sempat khawatir akan hal itu, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja selama ia tidak tahu, bukan?" ujar Naruto. Ia tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Dan tentu saja Hinata membalasnya.

Krakkk... Ctakkk...

Suara benda yang terjatuh mengagetkan Naruto dan Hinata yang saat itu sedang saling melempar senyum kebahagian atas kejelasan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang kaget spontan menoleh ke asal suara itu. Hinata terbelalak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka sekarang ini.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut. Emeraldnya yang berkaca-kaca tampak membulat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan ia dengar. Bento yang ia bawa telah jatuh berserakan di tanah. Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari mata gadis itu. Ia menangis mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Naruto mengkhianatinya.

"Sa-sakura chan?" panggil Naruto ia terlihat begitu terkejut saat melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja berada di situ.

Sakura tak kuat menahan sakit di dadanya . ia berlari menjauh dari empat itu. Tapi ia tak sempat Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menangkap lengan sang gadis. "Tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura mencoba menarik tangannya berusah lepas dari Naruto. Tapi Naruto lebih kuat darinya ia tak mau melepaskan gadis itu. "Lepaskan aku, Naruto!" pinta Sakura. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan tangis.

"Tidak. Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Sakura-chan." Naruto mulai panik. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sakura agar gadis itu tetap percaya padanya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia tak memperdulikan bagaimana sakitnya Hinata saat itu.

"Semuanya sudah jelas Naruto. Kupikir kau akan menepati janjimu. Ternyata apa? Kau malah mengkhianatiku. Kau jahat, Naruto." Air mata terus mengalir deras di pipi Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura-chan. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Ucap Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa percaya lagi padamu, Naruto." Sakura menghentakkan tangannya dan melepaskan genggaman Naruto. "Kita berakhir, Naruto. Aku membencimu!" Sakura segera berlari dari tempat itu dengan berurai air mata. Ia tak sanggup menahan sakit hatinya saat ini. Ia butuh sendiri sekarang.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sakura. Ia berlari ke arah gadis yang identik dengan warna merah jambu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia menyadari seseorang yang hampir ia lupakan.

Ia berbalik dan mencari Hinata. Tapi tak ia temukan sosok gadis pengisi hatinya itu di sana. Yang ada hanya sebuah bento berisi ramen kesukaan Naruto yang tadi dijatuhkan Sakura. Naruto berlari ke bangku taman tempat Hinata tadi. Hinata meninggalkan boneka kyuubi yang tadi Naruto berikan padanya. Naruto menatap sekeliling, dan tak menemukan Hinata di mana pun.

"Hinata!" Naruto menggumamkan nama Hinata. Setetes cairan bening jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia merasa bersalah pada gadis itu padahal ini hari ulang tahunnya tapi ia malah membuatnya jadi seperti ini.

Begitu pun dengan Sakura. Gadis itu telah pergi dan mungkin tak mau bertemu dengan Naruto lagi. Naruto merasa bodoh sekarang. Ia ingin memiliki dua hati sekaligus. Tapi pada akhirnya, tak satu pun hati yang ia dapatkan. Malah semuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Ia telah menyakiti Sakura dengan sebuah pengkhianatan, pasti gadis itu jadi sangat membencinya. Dan Hinata, ia merasa begitu jahat telah mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu.

Tamat

Fict ini diangkat dari kisah cinta temen aku. Dengan sedikit perubahan dibagian akhir tentunya.

Banyak yang minta aku untuk buat fict yang rada complicated dan bikin nyesek. Sebenernya sih aku juga udah dari dulu pengen buat fict yang complicated tapi otakku juga sering complicated kalo mikirin fict kayak gitu. Dan Hari ini aku update fict ini. Semoga udah complicated dan kalian menyukainya.

Ehm, oiya satu lagi aku mau minta maaf lagi untuk fict multichap aku yang mangkir terus. Bukan maksud hati sengaja gak ngelanjutin tapi setiap ada waktu buat ngelanjutin selalu kepikiran sama fict2 request-an temen2. Seperti fict ini contohnya. Aku udah terlanjur janji ngasih fict ini buat hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ya sudah deh harus ngerelain nunda update multichap demi sahabat aku yang satu ini.

Yaudah deh segini aja dulu. Terima kasih udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fict aku yang satu ini. Jangan lupa buat review ya! Biar aku makin semangat nulis. Sampai jumpa di fict selanjutnya...

Sign: NaCha Hyuuga (neVNep)

Read and Review

:);):P:*


End file.
